Mobile commerce transactions are starting to become increasingly common among the general public with the growing popularity of smartphones and tablets. While security software is commonly used on laptops and desktops, the majority of mobile devices today remain devoid of security protection and are exposed to a new growing breed of mobile malware. Mobile devices are attractive targets because they are well-connected, often incorporating various means of wireless communication, and capable of performing mobile commerce transactions on a regular basis. There is a need for a system to detect the presence of malicious code and take action accordingly. The present invention addresses this issue by implementing a mobile device data security system to identify the presence of malicious code.